Una tazza di te'
by Hellren
Summary: -E' da un po' che non ci vediamo Yuu-chan- salutò allegra lei.  -Già, un anno- rispose l'altro tra i denti.  Dalla morte di Eiji, Haruka ed Hajime era trascorso un lunghissimo anno.


Titolo: Una tazza di tè

Serie: Doubt

Genere: Psicologico

Raiting: Verde

Stato: Oneshot

**Doubt – Una tazza di tè**

Le strade della città erano colme di persone, come ogni volta a quell'ora del giorno, gli impiegati uscivano dagli uffici e gli studenti girovagavano cercando ogni scusa per non tornare a casa per studiare. Era tutto normale. Tutto così noioso. Una ragazza si fermò a contemplare un vestito esposto in una vetrina del viale. Per una serata importante sarebbe stato perfetto, ed anche se quella che l'attendeva poteva definirsi tale, non aveva bisogno di un nuovo abito. Riprese a camminare, il tempo scorreva ed il sole iniziava ad avviarsi verso il tramonto, senza nemmeno accorgersene, arrivò al parco e sistemandosi gli occhiali scuri sorrise sedendosi su una panchina.

-Ti ho trovata- dichiarò una voce rauca alle sue spalle.

La ragazza non si scompose, anche se poteva sentire senza alcuna difficoltà qualcosa di appuntito contro la schiena. Ma se la sua idea su chi fosse l'aggressore era giusta, sapeva anche che non avrebbe mai trovato il coraggio di ucciderla a sangue freddo.

-E' da un po' che non ci vediamo Yuu-chan- salutò allegra lei.

-Già, un anno- rispose l'altro tra i denti.

Dalla morte di Eiji, Haruka ed Hajime era trascorso un lunghissimo anno. Ricordava come fosse ieri l'ultima telefonata fatta al detective per informarlo del pericolo. Troppo tardi. L'aveva sentito morire al telefono. Immobile in una stanza d'ospedale.

Inutile, per quello che era divenuto suo amico.

Inerme, davanti allo squilibrio di una persona.

Ancora si sorprendeva di essere riuscito a schivare l'accoltellata di Mitzuki. Era stata fortuna, o forse il fato aveva deciso di affidargli il ruolo di vendicatore. Ed eccolo lì, a puntare un coltello da caccia nella schiena di colei che era stata l'artefice di tutta quella follia.

-Riesci a guardarti allo specchio, sapendo che delle vite non ci sono più a causa tua?- domandò con disgusto alla ragazza.

-Hey Yuu-chan, non sarebbe meglio andare in un altro posto?- chiese allegra la ragazza eludendo la domanda di lui –Non siamo ancora in estate, ed inizio ad avere un po' di freddo- aggiunse.

-Non me ne frega un cazzo di quello vuoi tu- sbottò Yuu alzando lievemente la voce.

Ma Rei aveva ragione, oltre al calo di temperatura ormai anche il numero di chi passeggiava nel parco era diminuito. _Dannazione!_ imprecò il giovane. Non si era salvato la vita in quell'anno restando nascosto nell'ombra, ma aveva continuato a spostarsi da un posto all'altro senza mai restare solo. Non si fidava più di nessuno, e quando cercava di dormire era assalito dagli incubi. Aveva visto il corpo appeso di Haruka, aveva sfiorato la mano mozzata di Eiji, aveva sentito le urla di Hajime. Sarebbe bastato anche solo uno di questi fatti per mandare in terapia a vita una qualsiasi persona. Senza contare Mitsuki… faticava ancora ad associarla alla figura di un'assassina. Si, era stata soggiogata da Rei, ma era sempre colei che si era sporcata le mani di sangue.

-Va bene- acconsentì in fine Yuu.

Il ragazzo affiancò subito Rei, quando questa si alzò dalla panchina, e prendendola a braccetto, iniziarono a camminare. Quel contatto, necessario per essere sicuro di non perdere la sua preda, lo disgustava.

-Ho voglia di un bel tè con qualche dolcetto- dichiarò sorridendo la ragazza.

-Credi forse che sia un gioco?- sbottò Yuu aumentando la presa sul braccio di lei.

-Un gioco… non lo è forse?- ribatté Rei giocando con una ciocca di capelli.

Un gioco. Era sempre stato questo per quella ragazzina.

Un gioco. Come il gatto col topo, o meglio come il lupo con i conigli.

Entrarono in un caffè. Il locale era affollato, ed una leggera musica classica intratteneva i clienti mentre gustavano pasticcini accompagnati da tazze di tisane, caffè o tè. La coppia fu accolta da una raggiante ragazza in una candida uniforme da cameriera.

-Gradite un tavolo?- domandò gentilmente la ragazza.

-Si- rispose seccamente Yuu –Il più isolato possibile- aggiunse assottigliando gli occhi.

La cameriera sorrise a quella richiesta, di clienti strani ne capitavano molti, ma quando lo guardò attentamente si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene. Sembrava quasi che emanasse una sorta di aura omicida. Senza tardare un attimo li condusse al piano superiore, che ancora non era al completo, li sistemò nell'angolo vicino alla finestra e prese le ordinazioni per poi sparire velocemente.

-Allora Yuu-chan, visto che non ci vediamo da un anno, racconta, che fai di bello nella vita?- chiese Rei incrociando le braccia dinanzi a sé ed appoggiandole sul tavolino.

-Oltre a pensare ad ogni modo più emozionante per ucciderti? Nulla- rispose alzando le spalle il ragazzo.

-E che mi dici di… Mitsuki?- domandò ancora incuriosita la ragazza -Non sono più riuscita a contattarla da quella volta in ospedale- aggiunse con aria triste.

-Oh, Mitsuki, sta bene- rispose con un sorriso sinistro Yuu -L'ho chiusa in cantina. In catene. Quando mi ricordo di lei, le do pure da mangiare-.

Rei rise. Una risata cristallina che fece voltare alcuni ragazzi lasciandoli incantati. Da quando aveva rivisto Yuu qualcosa di assopito in lei era ritornato a galla. La sua follia.

-Attenta, non sono più lo sprovveduto che hai gettato in un incubo senza fine- avvertì il ragazzo tornando nella posizione iniziale -A fine giornata morirai, Rei. Pagherai per i tuoi peccati-.

-Oooohhh… bella idea- rispose la ragazza con gli occhi che le brillavano -Giudicare i peccati altrui… geniale, chissà, magari la userò in futuro questa cosa-.

Yuu sbuffò. Provare a parlare normalmente con Rei era impossibile. Guardandola lì davanti a sé si ricordò della prima volta in cui l'aveva incontrata. Una ragazzina spaurita su una sedia a rotelle. Cosa ne era stato di quell'immagine? Lo sapeva. Era stata lei stessa a raccontarglielo. Era stata sputtanata in diretta televisiva per via dell'ipnosi. I suoi genitori si erano uccisi andandosi a scontrare volontariamente con l'auto ed avevano tentato di portare alla morte anche la figlia con loro. Beh… effettivamente era abbastanza per diventare una squilibrata mentale.

-Ecco la vostra ordinazione- squittì la stessa cameriera che li aveva condotti al tavolo posando le due tazze sul tavolino assieme ad un vassoio con ogni tipo di prelibatezza, dai biscotti a fettine di torte di ogni gusto.

-Grazie!- esclamò entusiasta Rei prendendo subito un biscotto al cioccolato.

Yuu si limitò ad un -Uh- seguito da un cenno di capo.

-Sai, mi sei mancato Yuu- dichiarò con innocenza la ragazza allungando la mano per toccargli il viso.

Notando quel gesto il ragazzo si avvicinò un po' a lei per diminuire la distanza, e quando le dita di Rei lo raggiunsero le morse. Un rivolo si sangue gli si depositò in bocca, lasciando andare la mano della ragazza, si leccò le labbra inghiottendo il fluido rosso.

-Mangia pure ciò che vuoi. Sarà l'ultima cosa che farai- ricordò in tono gelido il ragazzo.

-Quante storie che fai- proruppe Rei offesa - Dovresti ringraziarmi invece. È solo per merito mio se ora hai carattere. E poi non scordarti che il bugiardo tra noi sei tu-.

-Cazzate- ringhiò Yuu -Lo sai benissimo che la faccenda del regalo di compleanno era vera. Sei solo una puttana capace di fare giochetti mentali. Non avevi amici. Non avevi una famiglia. Così dilaniata dalla solitudine hai deciso di vendicarti sugli altri-.

-Che linguaggio scurrile- sospirò la ragazza prendendo una fetta di pan di spagna decorata con panna e fragoline -Che colpa ne ho io se la mente delle persone è debole? Se tu avessi raccontato subito a Mitsuki la verità, non sarebbe accaduto nulla. Non a voi almeno-.

-Come vedi sono vivo ugualmente, la tua grande partita l'hai persa. Un lupo è stato catturato, ed il coniglio è davanti al lupo che ha organizzato tutto-.

Rei sorrise. Quando voleva Yuu sapeva essere divertente. Aveva molta immaginazione, ma ancora non aveva imparato a ragionare. Ne era quasi delusa. Nel momento in cui Mitsuki non era riuscita ad ucciderlo, lei aveva iniziato a pensare che potesse essere uno stimolo in più. Un qualcosa che non aveva previsto. Era… eccitante. Aveva sempre saputo che prima o poi sarebbe stato direttamente lui ad avvicinarla, e che in quel momento avrebbe chiuso il gioco con le proprie mani. Eppure era oltraggioso il modo in cui la stava trattando. Sembrava quasi che fosse lei la criminale.

-Yuu-chan, dovresti imparare come si tratta una ragazza, o non ne troverai mai una- lo informò Rei prima di sorseggiare il suo tè alla vaniglia.

-Oh, ma una ragazza già ce l'ho, ricordi?- rispose Yuu afferrando anche lui la tazza che aveva davanti -Ogni tanto la porto pure in giro. Le ho messo un collare così se prova ad ammazzare qualcuno basta che schiacci un pulsante e partono delle scariche elettriche. È divertente. A volte lo premo solo il gusto di vederla gridare e rotolare a terra-.

-Sembra eccitante- commentò lei leccandosi il labbro inferiore.

-Adesso basta scherzare- tornò serio improvvisamente il ragazzo –Mi hai rovinato la vita. Mi hai fatto vedere morire degli amici. Mi hai messo alle calcagna la versione psicopatica della ragazza che amavo. Come hai intenzione di rimediare?-.

-L'ho già fatto- rispose tranquilla Rei.

-Non capisco- rispose davvero confuso Yuu –Che vuol dire?-.

-Non occorre che tu capisca. L'importante è il risultato- dichiarò lei azzannando un biscotto ricoperto di glassa.

-No… io…- balbettò Yuu spalancando gli occhi.

Tremante si portò le mani alla gola. Gli sembrava di andare a fuoco. Boccheggiando tentò infine di prendere la tazza per bere. Per facilitarsi il compito si alzò leggermente dalla sedia e quando riuscì ad afferrarla gli cadde dalla mano finendo in tantissimi pezzi.

Una tazza di tè che si rompe. _Frammenti di anime a terra._

Una tazza di tè ormai inutile. _Vite che non torneranno più._

Una tazza di tè da ricomporre. _Un gioco da continuare._

Rei gridò e si alzò di scatto facendo cadere la sedia a terra. Le lacrime le inondavano il viso.

-Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Che ti succede? Yuu-chan!- gridò tra i singhiozzi.

Mentre alcune cameriere accorrevano dal ragazzo accasciato, piangendo Rei si coprì il volto con le mani e tra le lacrime un subdolo sorriso le deformò la faccia. _Scacco matto_ dichiarò mentalmente. Ed un'altra partita era stata chiusa.

**-Fine-**

4


End file.
